The Seed of Blanc Aile VI
The Seed of Blanc Aile VI is the 10th and final episode of Grisaia no Rakuen (Anime). Plot During Yuuji's final mission to kill Heath once and for all, he killed Heath's men one by one. Meanwhile, Travis informed Heath that Yuuji has infiltrated the ship, which Heath knew that Yuuji has arrived on the ship all along. As Travis is off to capture Yuuji alive, Heath waits for Yuuji, and he also said that "she" is waiting for him as Heath looks at the sword. Travis called to his troops, but no respond, because they are already killed as he saw their corpses. He then heard Yuuji's voice and he began shooting, but he missed. Travis saw him, but Yuuji quickly dodged his bullet. Then, he thought it was Yuuji after shooting him, but he then realized that it is a trap after shooting the dead terrorist. Just when Travis was about to shoot him, Yuuji stabbed him with his knife and killed him. Yuuji then starts to lose consciousness because the drug is wearing off. Also, he heard Heath's voice from Travis' walkie talkie. He picked it up, telling Heath that he is on his way, and then he destroyed the walkie talkie. Back in Heath's office, the person who looks identical to Yuuji asked Heath if he can go kill Yuuji, and Heath allowed it. Back to the "Mihama Academy" ship, Michiru had succeeded into cutting the cable from the generators of the Thanatos System, but unfortunately, according to Sachi, the diving suit will not come off, and Michiru desperately wants to go to the bathroom. But then, Makina appeared with a circular saw, and as the only way to remove the diving suit, Sachi began cutting off the helmet, while Michiru screamed. Meanwhile inside the ship, Agnes and JB informed Yumiko that they have managed to disable the bombs. Yumiko then informed them that "Thanatos" is resting. As they finished communicating at each other, Yumiko became worried about Yuuji. Elsewhere, Kazuki tells Amane that the war is over and they must run away and live on the island. When Amane starts worrying about Yuuji, Kazuki tells her that when she learns about him in the past for what he had done, she will forget about him. However, Amane told her that she wants to share her feeling with him, and there is nothing that will make her hate him. Back in Heath's ship, Yuuji went to the top of the ship outside, where he encountered that man who looks like him, except with different hair color and eye color. The man introduced himself as "Du Pont", a human who replicates Yuuji's genes, and his hair and eyes resembles his sister, Kazuki. And also, he called him "brother". Du Pont challenged him to a fight to the death, but before the fight begins, he wants Yuuji to use the drug booster to fight him. Elsewhere again, Amane asked Kazuki if there is nothing they can do, but Kazuki told her that they are going to create "Eden" and wait. She also told her that despite his horrific past, Yuuji had done many great things, and that there are those who loved him and they are doing everything they can for his sake. During that part, Yumiko hoped that Yuuji can come back safely; Outside the ship, Sachi and Makina succeeded by removing the helmet, although it was already too late, for Michiru wet herself; and finally, there is a scene from Asako's cabin. Kazuki then said that since there is no "Eden", they will simply make one, and it will be all for Yuuji. What happens next is up to him. Back to Heath's ship once again, Yuuji rejected the drug booster from Du Pont. And just for that, Du Pont pinned him down and injected his neck, forcing him to fight back. They are evenly matched, but Yuuji managed to make Du Pont shoot himself with his own gun. Just when Yuuji is about to kill him, Du Pont injected himself in order to gain more power to fight. He quickly overpowered Yuuji with his fighting skills, so Yuuji had no choice but to inject himself one last time to gain more power, while Du Pont laughed evilly. They continued their fight, but Yuuji is at his limit. However, Yuuji remembered what Asako taught him, and she told him to live for his own sake. When Yuuji gets back up, he dodged Du Pont's knife and stabbed him, killing him. Yuuji finally won against Du Pont, and he moved on to Heath's office. Yuuji finally met Heath face to face, as Heath had been waiting for him. Heath was impressed when Yuuji killed many of Heath's men, including Du Pont. He then reminded him about Yuuji's graduation match against the girl, Marlin, but Yuuji does not want to listen, so he tried to stab him, but Heath dodged it. Heath warns him one last time that the bomb will explode in five minutes, and the only way for Yuuji to take the key from him is to kill him. He then got the sword that used to be Asako's. The final battle between Yuuji and Heath has begun, but in Yuuji's condition after his fight against Du Pont, Heath overpowered him easily. Heath gives him one last chance to join him, but as Yuuji refused and continued to fight him, Heath broke Yuuji's knife in half. Yuuji is already worn out, giving Heath no choice but to stab him with a sword, thinking that he killed him. However, Yuuji somehow still lives and got closer to Heath through a sword, pushing him to a table. Yuuji then grabbed a ballpoint pen and stabbed Heath on his neck, and after telling him that he will join him soon, Yuuji finally killed him for good. At last, Heath Oslo is dead, but unfortunately, despite unlocking the time bomb from Yuuji's wrist, while trying to escape from the ship, Yuuji is one step closer to his death due to the amount of his blood loss. All hope seems to be lost for him; However, he imagined Asako, who told him to live, and coincidentally, she showed him the way out. Yuuji is then about to get out of the ship, as he promised the Mihama Girls that he will come back alive. And then, the bomb reached zero and it detonated, destroying the entire ship in a big explosion, and Yuuji's fate is unknown. Two years later, on the island, Makina, who is all tanned, is seen collecting the eggs from the chickens, and then she looked at the plane and knew that Amane had returned. Meanwhile, Sachi, who is also tanned, caught a fish and saw Amane returning. Then, Michiru is studying, by order of Kazuki/Thanatos, and the reason is that Michiru is the "idiot", despite Michiru's complaints. Then, Amane, who is tanned as well, returned to Kazuki and Michiru and brought Michiru chocolate, and Michiru became happy, though Kazuki told her that she is spoiling Michiru again. Then, Chizuru and JB arrived and they made an announcement for the girls: They have finished making the new Mihama Academy, a new schoolhouse, so the girls can finally return as students, and it is all thanks to JB. As Chizuru prepares for a commemorative photo, the girls wonder where Yumiko is. Meanwhile, Yumiko is with Yuuji, who somehow survived from the explosion with no explanations whatsoever and it took him half a year to recover, as he is fishing. She informed him that the CIRS has been disbanded, but a new organization will be created in a place, and there is a scene where Chiara became the new boss of that organization. Yuuji decides that he had no desire to return to Japan. Yumiko had no desire to return to Japan either, not without him. Yuuji is then a little disappointed that he did not die after his final mission, but Yumiko, while shedding tears, wants him to live for her sake. So, he decides to live for everyone, not just for Yumiko, which caused her to pinch his cheek in anger. Then, Makina and Sachi found Yuuji and Yumiko as they all went in front of the new Mihama Academy. The girls are all fighting for Yuuji in order to find out who will be next to him, and when Yuuji told them that it does not matter, they all yelled at him by saying that it does matter, silencing him. After Yuuji and the girls got their picture taken, Yumiko narrates and reflects on their experiences. During her narration, Chiara was seen as the new boss of the new organization that took CIRS's place, Robbie/Jimmy and Zoey are now living together as husband and wife, J became the doctor, Agnes returned to her job as a drill sergeant, Eddie became the instructor of one soldier, and Millie is on her helicopter to return to her normal job. Yumiko then finished writing her journal next to the picture of Yuuji and the girls, and they all lived happily ever after. Epilogue: Kazuki is seen on the beach while Chizuru offered her a drink. Then, all of the sudden, Kazuki removed her claw arm to reveal her real arm, shocking Chizuru in a process. It turns out that she did not lose her arm after all, and she told Chizuru that her claw arm is a toy, and she jokingly finds that funny, though Chizuru does not think that her jokes are funny at all. This series ends with Kazuki's "toy claw" on a table. The end. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Yumiko Sakaki *Amane Suou *Michiru Matsushima *Makina Irisu *Sachi Komine *Heath Oslo *Yuria Harudera *Kazuki Kazami *Justin Mikemayer *Chizuru Tachibana *Milliela Stanfield *Agnes Garrett *Robert Wallson *Asako Kusakabe (flashback) *Marlin (mentioned) *Zoey Graham *Chiara Farrell *Edward Walker *Du Pont *Travis Trivia Category:Episodes